657
Barnabas decides not to take David and Amy to Boston believing that Victoria might return from the past. Synopsis : Evening at Collinwood, as darkened shadows enshroud the great house mysteries begin to unfold. Mysteries that grow with the encroaching darkness. For two innocent children have been possessed by the spirit of a man long dead. But perhaps there are other forces in this house, forces calling from beyond time, beyond space, trying to make contact with the land of the living. Victoria's clothes mysteriously appear in Maggie's closet. Chris arrives at Collinwood to visit Amy. Barnabas tells him about Joe's strange behavior. David and Amy are concerned about leaving Collinwood. Barnabas decides not to take the children to Boston believing that Victoria might return from the past. Memorable quotes : David: Why did Vicki leave? No one ever really explained it to me. Will I ever see her again? : Maggie: I don't know, probably not. : Amy: Will she write? : Maggie: I don't know, how should I know? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 665. * Aired on New Year's Eve of 1968. * During the end credits, the set scene changes from the foyer to Amy's room. This is the second instance of such a change, the first being in 641. Story * According to Mrs. Johnson, Victoria always wore lilac perfume. * TIMELINE: 7:15pm at the start of the episode. 8:15pm: Chris arrives at Collinwood. Chris hasn't been able to find Joe for several days. Joe was last at Collinwood the "other day." Bloopers and continuity errors * In the beginning of the episode, Maggie takes out a different red dress from a different suitcase, than that at the end of the previous episode. In fact, it's the red mini dress with blue accents Victoria wore in 295. * Throughout this episode one of the cameras picks up a dark, green-tinted image. * When talking to Chris, Jonathan Frid flubs, something about all torts. Frid does flub the line a bit, but it was understandable--he said Joe was saying "all sorts of strange things," not "all torts." * The Collinwood doors do not fully close. * When the music box opens by itself, the string pulling it open is quite visible. * David and Amy are puzzled at Maggie's report that Josette's music box opened by itself. They say that Quentin can't do that. But that makes no sense. Quentin has done all kinds of ghostly and poltergeist-type things, so wouldn't he be able to open a music box? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 657 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 657 - The Unpacking Gallery ( }}) 657.jpg|Hysteria 657kf.jpg|Music Box 657l.jpg|Chris & Barnabas Category:Dark Shadows episodes